Welcome to Cozy Cove
Welcome to Cozy Cove (Norwegian: Velkommen til Lunvik) is the first episode of the first season and the first episode of Elias: The Little Rescue Boat altogether. Plot One noon in Cozy Cove, Crane opens up a overdue letter from the Rescue Center in Big Bay. One of their new rescue boats, Elias, was being sent to serve the area and the residents of the harbour have the job of giving him a big welcome. Unfortunately, to their frustration, Elias was to arrive on the first Tuesday of July, which was today. Upon his fish being unloaded, Trawler seemingly offers to decorate the fjord for Elias; with Smacky’s fishing rod. With Crane waking him up, the concerned residents send the unwilling Smacky to check on what Trawler is actually doing. As he sees when Trawler explains about the new "spunky rescue boat", the big fishing boat is hiding the fishing net in the water for Elias’ propeller to get stuck in it. Cruiser is the first to meet Elias as the rescue boat arrives in Cozy Cove. Upon Elias agreeing to a race, Crusier smugly leaves him far behind. Cruiser speeds over Trawler's trap for Elias first, tearing the end of Smacky’s fishing rod off the branch, causing it to fly, land, tighten up on Trawler and both boats get stuck on each other. After towing the disgraced Trawler and the appalled Cruiser to Goliath’s shipyard, Elias finally meets the residents of Cozy Cove's harbour. Crane explains to him why there's no big welcome party, but Elias forgives them, feels welcomed to Cozy Cove and takes a nap as night comes. Characters * Elias * Smacky * Trawler * Cruiser * Crane * Goliath * Fishmonger * The Red Houses * Small Blinky (cameo) Locations * Cozy Cove * Fjord * Shipyard Trivia * This episode is based on the story from Elias book, The Little Rescue Boat. Gallery Welcome to Cozy Cove1.png Welcome to Cozy Cove2.png| Title Card Welcome to Cozy Cove3.png Welcome to Cozy Cove4.png Welcome to Cozy Cove5.png Welcome to Cozy Cove6.png Welcome to Cozy Cove7.png The Red Houses.png Welcome to Cozy Cove9.png Welcome to Cozy Cove10.png Welcome to Cozy Cove11.png Welcome to Cozy Cove12.png Welcome to Cozy Cove13.png Welcome to Cozy Cove14.png Welcome to Cozy Cove15.png Welcome to Cozy Cove16.png Welcome to Cozy Cove17.png Welcome to Cozy Cove18.png Welcome to Cozy Cove19.png Welcome to Cozy Cove20.png Welcome to Cozy Cove21.png Welcome to Cozy Cove22.png Welcome to Cozy Cove23.png Welcome to Cozy Cove24.png Welcome to Cozy Cove25.png Welcome to Cozy Cove26..png Welcome to Cozy Cove27..png Welcome to Cozy Cove28..png Welcome to Cozy Cove29..png Welcome to Cozy Cove30..png Welcome to Cozy Cove31..png Welcome to Cozy Cove32..png Welcome to Cozy Cove33..png Welcome to Cozy Cove34..png Welcome to Cozy Cove35..png Welcome to Cozy Cove36..png Welcome to Cozy Cove37..png Welcome to Cozy Cove38..png Welcome to Cozy Cove39..png Welcome to Cozy Cove40..png Welcome to Cozy Cove41..png Welcome to Cozy Cove42..png Welcome to Cozy Cove43..png Welcome to Cozy Cove44..png Welcome to Cozy Cove45..png Welcome to Cozy Cove46..png Welcome to Cozy Cove47..png Welcome to Cozy Cove48..png Welcome to Cozy Cove49..png Welcome to Cozy Cove50..png Welcome to Cozy Cove51..png Welcome to Cozy Cove52..png Welcome to Cozy Cove53..png Welcome to Cozy Cove54..png Welcome to Cozy Cove55..png Welcome to Cozy Cove56..png Welcome to Cozy Cove57..png Welcome to Cozy Cove58..png Welcome to Cozy Cove59..png Welcome to Cozy Cove60..png Welcome to Cozy Cove61..png Welcome to Cozy Cove62..png Welcome to Cozy Cove63..png Welcome to Cozy Cove64..png Welcome to Cozy Cove65..png Welcome to Cozy Cove66..png Welcome to Cozy Cove67..png Welcome to Cozy Cove68..png Welcome to Cozy Cove69..png Welcome to Cozy Cove72..png Welcome to Cozy Cove73..png Welcome to Cozy Cove74..png Welcome to Cozy Cove75..png Welcome to Cozy Cove76..png Welcome to Cozy Cove77..png Welcome to Cozy Cove78..png Goliath.png Welcome to Cozy Cove79..png Welcome to Cozy Cove80..png Welcome to Cozy Cove81..png Welcome to Cozy Cove.png Welcome to Cozy Cove82..png Welcome to Cozy Cove83..png Welcome to Cozy Cove84..png Welcome to Cozy Cove85..png Welcome to Cozy Cove86..png Welcome to Cozy Cove87..png Welcome to Cozy Cove88..png Welcome to Cozy Cove89..png Welcome to Cozy Cove90..png Welcome to Cozy Cove91..png Welcome to Cozy Cove92..png Welcome to Cozy Cove93..png Welcome to Cozy Cove94..png Welcome to Cozy Cove95..png Welcome to Cozy Cove96..png Welcome to Cozy Cove97..png Welcome to Cozy Cove98..png Welcome to Cozy Cove99..png Welcome to Cozy Cove100.png Episode Elias • Welcome to Cozy Cove • ENGLISH SUBITLES|Norwegian Dub with English Subtitles Category:Episodes Category:Season 1